Of Snow And Light
by TC1097
Summary: On Christmas Eve Abby's walk in the park turns out differently than she thought it would. A call to Tim leads to the whole team sharing in her discovery. (One Shot)


XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX – XIXIX

**Of Snow And Light **

XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX

Abby blew a few puffs of warm breath out onto the chilled skin of her hands. Her snowflake decorated fingerless gloves although very adorable and fluffy were no rival for the crisp cold air of late December. It was Christmas Eve and she had a few hours free before the annual MTAC showing of Its A Wonderful Life.

The tragic conclusion of their latest case had come early that morning. The bad guy had been caught but that triumph had come at a hefty price. A father and son were dead. Balboa's team had been providing back up and his team's rookie agent had landed in the hospital with a badly busted leg and a sizable goose egg on the back of his head. And Gibbs and Tony were seriously butting heads.

The bullpen had turned into a heavyweight bout of Surly Stubborn Gibbs verses Equally As Stubborn Sarcastic DiNozzo. The match had ended in a tie or had it technically been a mutual forfeit seeing as both men stormed off at the same moment in opposite directions – one to the elevator and the other to the stairs. She had searched for both intending to give them each a stern talking to. This wasn't how Christmas Eve was supposed to play out. They were supposed to be together as a team not split into pieces out there on their own.

She had pursued and then subsequently lost Tony in the multi-level parking garage. He was super duper fast, like speed of light kind of fast, when he was ticked off. And after only one level she had lost sight of him never to regain it again.

As for Gibbs he had pulled a complete vanishing act. He even eluded the cameras which she had made poor "caught in the middle" Timmy pull up one after another. All the while she had interrogated him as to what had set off the rift between the two.

Even though he had been on the case with them the entire time and there in the squad room as well he honestly didn't know. He claimed he was far from fluent in the subtleties of what he secretly referred to as the GiNozzian communication language. Very complex he claimed – lots of one word coded verbal messages and tons of silent visual ones. But stated he had become fairly good at translating the raised eyebrow expressions and sly grins that were often displayed as hallmarks of the language. Unfortunately, in this particular instance there had not been many of those to go on.

So with a heavy heart Abby had reluctantly returned to her lab to wrap up the forensics on the case.

The evidence had been processed and stored away to await its day in court. The pieces hadn't been many but they were solid and incriminating. Her report was swiftly all written up and sent off on its merry way. The box with the physical evidence had felt unjustly light as she carried it to the evidence locker. It seemed like there should have been more.

And the report had been one of the shortest she had ever written. Two people were dead, an agent was injured, and two of her most favorite people in the whole world were at odds. And to make it feel even less like Christmas Eve the ground was completely bare – not a single white fluffy unique flake in sight.

"Worst Christmas Eve ever!" she grumbled and jammed her hands into the shallow pockets of her fuzzy white jacket. It had the same downside the gloves did. Totally cute but not meant for a long walk in the park on a winter's night. Just as she reached the twin stone pillars which marked the entrance to the park she paused at the threshold.

It had seemed like a good idea when she set out to the park which was only a short drive from the Navy Yard. She had always liked it here. There were always birds twittering about and she enjoyed the pretty little pond that sat at its heart. It was regularly patrolled by local police and felt safer than some other parks in the area.

Abby had thought maybe a walk in the night air would make her feel better – clear her head and uplift her spirits. Because hanging around her lab had only made her feel sadder.

She had gone back up to the bullpen but McGee and Bishop had been heads down working on reports. Earlier in the evening before his vanishing act Gibbs had grumbled "No reports. No movie.". So there the pair of junior agents sat typing furiously away. With time on her hands and restlessness in her body the idea of the park had come to mind and Abby had immediately and eagerly set out in the hope it would have a healing effect.

But now she stood at the beginning of the paved narrow walkway which wound its way through the little park and was thinking better of it.

Maybe she should just head home and grab dinner before the movie viewing, if anyone even showed up for it that was. Bishop and McGee better wrap up those reports right quick. Tony better get his charming cute butt back to the building. And Gibbs better get his stealth silver self back on the radar. All in time for It's A Wonderful Life or else there was going to be hell to pay.

As she stood there debating whether to stay or go she could see some activity in the park. There were tables set up on the grassy area off the first section of the path. A fair size group of people, some of them wearing law enforcement uniforms, were huddled around long tables working busily at something.

But her view of what it was they were doing was blocked by their bodies clustered together as they worked elbow to elbow. Curious she took a few steps across the threshold between the pillars and down along the walkway to get a better view. She could see then that there were dozens and dozens of boxes and bags set out on the tables. The folks gathered around them were sorting through, looking back and forth from the bags and boxes to clipboards in their hands. Clearly they were checking the contents against some sort of list on the clipboards.

She noticed that two rather fine looking officers, one in a Metro PD uniform and one in a Virginia State Police uniform, were in the process of stringing up a big banner in the background behind the group of tables. As they worked some of the people in regular civilian clothes were setting up lights on stands and positioning them to face the tables and the banner. Finally each officer had gotten his end secured with rope to a nearby tree and the wide length of canvas unfurled. Abby read the words on the banner which were painted out in a striking cobalt blue color. _Night Of Souls In The Light_

Just as she did so a woman bundled up in the coziest looking mittens and an awesome fluffy hat with a gigantic pom pom on the top approached her. Abby was envious of the down jacket she wore. A name tag stuck to the front of it identified the woman as Lindie.

"Hi. Were one of the volunteers who signed up?" Lindie inquired.

"Uh hi. No. I'm not a volunteer. At least I don't think so. I mean I volunteer for a lot of things. But not this one. I don't even know what this one is. Somehow I feel like I should though for some reason. Isn't that strange that I didn't even know about it but I feel guilty for not volunteering."

"Well, by the sounds of it I'm betting you do more than your share. Anyway, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. We are a little desperate for volunteers and I thought – hoped I guess – you were a last minute sign up I didn't know about. I'll leave you to your walk," the woman stated and started to walk away.

"Hey wait! Lindie!" Abby called out to her.

"Do we know each other?" Lindie asked as she came back.

"No. I don't think so. I would remember that hat. It's totally awesome. Why do you think we had met?"

"You know my name."

"It's kind of on your coat," Abby responded nodding in the direction of the sticker on the other woman's down jacket.

"Oh! I forgot I even had that. Anyway, have a nice night."

"Hey wait! Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," Lindie replied.

"What is this all about?"

"Tonight we are celebrating the Night Of Souls In The Light. It's an event that was originally started up by the law enforcement agencies in the area in remembrance of fallen officers and homicide victims. It has expanded beyond those limits some though. We certainly include others who have passed away."

"Can't believe I have never heard of this. What do you do here tonight? It's like a vigil or something, right?"

"Of sorts. People donate to purchase luminaria bags which you see over there on the table. We place a soft white colored LED light in each bag so they glow. They look like they have real candles in them. And they used to when we first started doing this but the Fire Marshall's Office put the kibosh on that real fast. So now we use the outdoor LEDs. Once they are in the bags you can't tell they're not real candles anyway. Each bag is dedicated to someone such as a fallen officer or homicide victim as I mentioned before. You can see Officer Danes over there now writing out names on the bags. We then take the bags and line the walkways of the park. The goal is to get enough donations from businesses and community members so we can cover the entire park. So that we light up the night with the souls of the fallen. Their families and friends and anyone one else who wants then can come and walk through the park guided by all the lights."

"That is so awesome! I am a forensic scientist and I work for NCIS. Seems like I would have heard of this before now."

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, right?" the other woman asked.

"Wow! You know it. Usually I say NCIS and people look at me totally completely blank."

"You'll find we're pretty good about knowing our alphabet agencies in this group."

"Hey! I'm free. At least for another couple hours. Is it too late to volunteer?"

"Are you kidding? I'll take you."

"Uh. What can I do?"

"Well, Trooper Jenkins and another volunteer Mike are about ready to take a couple carts of bags down towards the other side of the park and set them out. For the most part we start at the other end and work our way here. There are some volunteers already setting out bags. Trooper Jenkins and Mike are doing the lights for Virginia State Police fallen troopers and some of the homicide victims they have sought justice for. You could help them if you like?"

"This is way cool! I'll do whatever you need. Just point me in the right direction."

"Okay. Follow me. We'll put you to work!" Lindie declared and lead the way over to one of the tables which was jam packed with bags.

"Hey Tom! Mike! I have a volunteer for you. This is...I'm sorry I didn't even ask your name. I'm so sorry."

"Absolutely no apology necessary. My name is Abby."

"Abby works for NCIS."

"Nice of you to help out! I'm Tom!" the uniformed state officer welcomed her.

"And I'm Mike. Mike Cottle. Good to meet you."

"Great to be here. Have you guys done this event before?" Abby asked. Seeming to find that the three would get along Lindie headed off to another table to help.

"Guilty as charged!" Tom answered.

"What can I help with?"

Mike answered her inquiry.

"Well, we need to load all the luminaria bags on this table here onto our carts so that we can take them down to the assigned area to set them out."

"Wow. There's a lot of them huh?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"It's sad, isn't it? But I love this whole thing. This idea is awesome. To let a light shine for each person and let their souls light up the park. Light up the night. And on Christmas Eve too. How did you guys get involved with this?" she asked as she began taking bags from the table and placing them carefully on the carts.

To this Trooper Tom picked up one of the bags and held it up. _Trooper Dustin Eckert_ was written out on it.

"Buddy of mine. Went to the academy together. Friends ever since. He was killed during a traffic stop gone bad."

"Oh! That's terrible. I am so so _so_ sorry."

"He was a great guy. I heard about this event and when I contacted them about a light for Dustin one thing lead to another and here I am."

"Cool. How about you, Mike?"

"See the goofy looking guy over there in the Metro uniform?" he asked and pointed out an officer who was working away at a table a few down from theirs.

"Yep!" she replied.

"That's my dorky little brother. I got roped in by him. Great event though. So I am glad he did."

"Well, looks like we are set to head out!" Tom told them drawing their attention back to the task at hand.

"Off we go then!" Abby announced as they headed out.

Abby led the way down the path with Trooper Tom and Volunteer Mike trailing behind, each pulling a cart loaded up with luminaria bags. They chatted and made their way briskly along the winding path since apparently there wasn't a lot of time before people were due to start walking through to view the lights. Mike indicated that their assigned area was off on one of the side branches of the main path so they veered down to the west side of the park.

Along the way now and then they would pass other volunteers headed in the opposite direction with empty carts on their way back to the park entrance to load back up. By the time they arrived at their destination Abby was feeling more energized and upbeat than earlier.

"To work gentlemen! Post haste! " Abby commanded jokingly.

"Ma'am! Yes Ma'am!" Trooper Tom replied with a smile. He immediately went to work setting out bags along the trail.

"He sure takes orders better than my little brother does," Mike commented as he passed by Abby carrying a luminaria to its place. She gave a chuckle at the comment then spoke in a barely audible voice Mike couldn't hear as he had moved away.

"He sure does. I just might have to take him home with me and direct his actions some more,"Abby whispered jokingly to herself as she set to work herself placing out bags and making sure all the LEDs were lit up. With three of them working they accomplished their mission in no time.

"Time to head back for more I guess," Mike declared.

"We have to clear it with the Sarge first," Trooper Tom told him in jest.

"Oh well of course. How insubordinate of me."

"Good work men! Time to reload!" Abby called out mock orders. Tom and Mike each took their carts and started back up the path. But Abby didn't follow.

"Coming Abby?" Mike asked looking back over his shoulder.

"I'll catch up in a bit. I just want to take a peek at the other lights."

"Okay catch you later then!" Mike called back as he and Tom continued up along the path. She could just barely hear Mike teasing Tom about how he wasn't sure the trooper would get along without her for direction. That he might well get out of line and that Mike hoped she rejoined them soon.

Abby smiled as she watched them leave. They were too sweet and she would definitely have to catch up to them later. But she had really wanted to check out some of the other lights already set up in the park.

"What do you think Trooper Eckert? Did we do good work?" she asked the luminaria for Tom's friend. He didn't reply verbally, of course, but a slight wisp of wind happened to kick up just then.

"I agree! It's perfect!" she said cheerfully. The bags they had set out were all lit up now and lined a long section of the pathway. They had started where the last volunteers had left off just at the curve in the trail that took you towards the center of the park. So now there was an unbroken line of soft white light guiding the way in that direction.

"Well, it was so good meeting you all. I am off to visit some more. Don't any of you stop shining. That's an order!" she stated and headed off down the path in the direction of the center of the park. Along the way she tried to make sure she looked at every name. But it was hard to walk and read and make any kind of progress at the same time. She did need to help out some more before the night was out after all.

The further along she got the more her heart was taken over with warmth. Knowing she was nearing the little pond that she loved to visit her pace quickened. As she came around the next bend in the pathway the pond came into sight up ahead. The trail that went around it was already lit by luminaria making a unbroken circle of light. The glow from each bag reflected on the glass like surface of ice which covered the pond. The mirrored image made them shine even more brightly.

Off on the opposite side of the pond Abby spotted a man who must have been another volunteer. He was working at setting up bags at the edge of the walkway. Like Lindie he was better dressed for the cold night than she was with his long wool coat and leather gloves. He was squatted down with his back to her so she couldn't see if he sported a name tag like Lindie to verify he was a volunteer. But he had a cart like the one she and the guys had used so it was a good guess he was. She had liked everyone she had met so far and decided she would introduce herself. So she kept moving up the path in the direction of the pond.

She had barely made it a dozen feet when the volunteer on the opposite side of the pond stood up and turned to take another luminaria from his cart. Abby stopped stock still in her tracks as she saw his face. It felt like her heart had bounced up into her throat. Standing on the pathway on the other side of the little pond looking down at the lit up luminaria held in his hands was none other than Very Special Agent Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr.

She suddenly felt horrible. This had been where he was racing off to when she had pursued him through the parking garage in attempt to get him to come back. Now she was glad she hadn't caught up to him after all. It would have delayed him. It was so sweet of him to help out and on Christmas Eve no less.

On the other hand, she was totally mad at him. Why hadn't he told her he was volunteering? She would have come with him. He knew she would have.

Torn between her emotions Abby decided she needed a minute to collect herself before going to talk with him. So she ducked off the path and behind one of the large trees there. She focused on what she would say to him both for the nice thing he was doing and her disappointment that he hadn't shared this with her.

But she wasn't able to think on it for long since her phone which was tucked away inside her jacket pocket chimed at her that she had a incoming message. She pulled the cell out and looked at the screen which told her she had one unread text. She tapped on the screen, opening it up.

_Are we playing hide and seek?_

The text was from Tony. She thought she had been far enough away that he wouldn't have spotted her. But once again he had proven to be a keen observer and detector of sneakiness. She quickly texted him back.

_I'm not but it appears someone is._

His answer was swift.

_Not fair. Can explain._

Her message back at him was equally as swift.

_You'd better Mister!_

There was a long moment before the phone chimed at her again and the screen showed his reply.

_Kind of hard to do in a text. Come on out Abs._

Abby sheepishly poked her head out from behind the tree. Not seeing that Tony had made a move to close in on her she made her way back up to the walkway. Tony was right where she had last seen him, standing in the path on the opposite side of the little pond. He had a luminaria in one hand and his phone in the other. When he looked up and saw her heading his way up along the path he tucked the phone away in his coat pocket.

As Abby began to close the gap between them she noticed that the names on the lit up luminaria bags lining both sides of the trail bore names that were familiar to her. She first spotted _Paula Cassidy _and her team _James Nelson_ and _Rick Hall_. On the other side of the path stood lights for _Simon Cade_ and _Gayne Levin. _

_A_long the curve of the path coming around the back of the pond she saw_ Lara Macy _and_ Clayton Jarvis. _Across from them were_ Jackie Vance _and_ Chris Pacci. _

Abby was so focused on all the names she nearly ran into Tony but his voice drew her attention before their actual collision. She stopped in front of where he stood.

"Abs, is that all you wore out on a night like tonight? You're gonna freeze for crying out loud!" he questioned.

"Kinda already am. Didn't count on the walk when I picked out the outfit."

"Here! Hold this!" he told her and passed the luminaria bag he had been holding over to her. She watched as he shrugged out of his long wool coat. He immediately stepped behind her and proceeded to wrap it around her shoulders.

"No Tony. I'm fine. You don't have to give me your coat. What about you?"

"I've got the suit jacket. It's toasty warm."

"Only if you are sure you are alright."

"I am. Plus I am moving around so that will keep me warmed up."

"Uh yeah. About that? Tony DiNozzo I am mad at you."

"For what Abby?" he asked looking thoroughly confused.

"For not telling me you were doing this. I would have come with you and helped. You know I would have. How come you didn't tell me?" she demanded as Tony reached over and plucked the luminaria from her hands.

"Forgetful me," Tony replied with a charming smile.

"Don't pull that Mister. I want the real reason."

"Well, for one it was supposed to be a surprise, Abby. Surprise implying no one else knows about it beforehand. I was going to call you guys to come over after I had it set up. Buddy of mine from Baltimore PD told me about it and I thought, well ya know with me trying to grow and all, I would do something for all of you and all of them. And two I...well, _two_..."

"You can tell me Tony. Cross my heart I won't tell."

"Well, I sort of wanted a few minutes alone with some of the gang here. That's more than a little weird sounding, isn't is, now that I say it out loud."

"Only if me talking to Trooper Eckert's luminaria and all those gathered around him is weird."

"Trooper Eckert?"

"Yeah I just met him tonight. Well I met his spirit I guess."

"_I see._"

"We had a nice little chat. Last one?" she asked looking from the empty cart which stood nearby then up to the already lit up luminaria bag Tony held in his hands.

"Yeah. I having a little trouble deciding where to put her," Tony stated sounding more than a little at a loss. Abby glanced down at the writing on the bag and saw the name it spelled out. _Michelle Lee._

"Maybe you should put her out there on the pond on the cold hard ice by herself."

"_Abby!_" Tony scolded.

"What?" she asked trying to pretend like she didn't know what she had said that was inappropriate.

"I'll admit I struggled over whether to make her a light. But then I realized something."

"What's that?"

"I realized that none of us here are perfect. For pete sakes Mike Franks is in this lot. Great agent but no angel. And almost all of us don't come anywhere close to being innocent. And most of us would have done just about _anything_ for someone we love."

"But that's different. Sure most of us have done minor things, some more minor than others, but after what she did."

"After what she did she needs all the guidance she get - wherever she is now," he responded.

"You are too forgiving Tony."

"I am not."

"You are too."

"Beside it's not necessarily that I have forgiven her for her actions. It's that despite them it was not all she was."

"Well, that's sweet _I guess_."

"Not really. It's called reality. Most people are a lot gray and little bit light and little bit dark. We have very long memories for the dark and incredibly short ones for the light and gray. So sometimes we forget to show our appreciation of the light. And that's on us. We let one shade wipe out the rest."

"Let me guess – movie quote."

"Nope. Tony quote."

"So?"

"So what?"

"So what are we going to do with Ms. Lee? Or were you planning on standing there holding that all night?" Abby asked him.

"Right. There must be some place here."

"Well I know where we can't put her!" Abby declared. Tony eyes followed the direction of her gaze. He found himself looking down at the luminaria that bore the name _Brent Langer_. He grimaced then replied.

"You may have a point there. A rather glaring and valid one."

"Oh where or where to put you Ms. Lee. Let us see. Shall we?" Tony pondered in a sing songy voice as he looked about the lights.

"How about here?" Abby suggested. Tony moved to where she stood down the walkway a bit. She pointed down at a larger than average gap between two luminaria. Just enough space for one more light.

"You said she could use all the guidance she could get, right? Who better?"

Tony squatted down at the edge of the path and placed Michelle's light between the two Abby had indicated which shone brightly against the dark night.

"Good choice Abs!" he stated and looked done at Lee's new neighbors on either side. To the left _Caitlin Todd_ and to the right _Jenny Shepherd_.

"Who better, indeed!" he whispered as he stood back up. Abby looked at the luminaria surrounding that trio. Surprised at the name she saw beside Director Shepherd she couldn't help but put a hand to her mouth.

"I can't believe you remembered him," she tossed out in disbelief.

"Of course I remembered him. He was your friend Abs."

'Thank you so much Tony!" she responded. Her voice was soft as she spoke and she had the beginnings of tears in her eyes as she looked down at the luminaria bag with the name _Jack Patterson_ written out on it. The agent had been killed on the way to see her – to bring her evidence he trusted her with. He had earned a very bright light in her book.

"You are totally forgiven!" she announced as she laid an Abby sized hug on Tony.

"So are we good now?" he inquired after giving Abby a hug in return.

"Well, mostly," she replied as they released one another from their embrace.

"Mostly? Don't think I like the sound of that."

"You're forgiven for not telling me about the luminaria. But you are still on Santa's naughty list right along with our fearless leader."

"Wait! For what?" he inquired.

"It's Christmas Eve and the two of you aren't supposed to fight tonight. Well, any night really but _especially_ tonight."

"It was nothing Abs. Just a difference of opinion."

"_That_ was no difference of opinion. That was a fight. I know one when I see one."

"I assure you, Abby, it's all good."

"Fine! Prove it!" she demanded.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Tell me what it was about."

"Come on Abby."

"Right now."

"It was boss stuff Abs."

"Tell me."

"_Boss_ stuff kind of implies that it stays between our fearless leader and his second in command. Boss rule."

"That's not a rule."

"It really should be. Oh look it's Lindie!" Tony announced. He had looked off over Abby's shoulder back across the pond. Abby spun around to see if the other woman was really there or he was trying to distract her from their current topic of conversation. But the volunteer organizer was truly there coming up the path. She and Officer Danes who Lindie had pointed out to her earlier were coming up the path. Each was pulling a cart behind them.

"You guys up for a coffee or hot cocoa?" the woman called out across the distance between them.

"Absolutely!" Tony called back. He turned back towards Abby to guess what she wanted.

"Hot cocoa, right?" he guessed.

She fixed him with a grumpy look in response to his blatant avoidance of the topic of their conversation.

"Chocolate it is!" he declared before briskly heading off to where Lindie and the officer had stopped up along the path.

"You are not getting out this that easy Mister!" she called out after him. But he didn't respond and a moment later he had reached the volunteers and their carts. Abby knew that even when he returned that Tony would find ways to fanagle out of the discussion. He was a master of deflection. She needed an approach he couldn't wrange his way out of.

Pulling Tony's long coat in around herself against the slight wind that had picked up she watched him chatting it up with Lindie and the officer. Then realized that was the answer - _face to face_. She had to get them in the same place at the same time. Remembering Tony had slipped his phone into the pocket of his coat she retrieved it. Selecting Tim from the contact list she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Tony! I _finally_ finished my report! Bishop too," McGee answered with.

"Good then you will have no excuse not to gather up the team and get your butts over to Murray Park."

"Uh Abby? Why are you calling on Tony's phone? And why would I go the park? I don't understand."

"You'll understand when you get here."

"Where are you?" he questioned.

"At the pond at the park McGee. Do we have a bad connection or something?"

"No. Not unless my confusion counts as a bad connection."

"Then get everyone and get over here."

"Uh _okay_. By everyone you mean...?"

"Everyone. Bishop. Ducky. Palmer. Everyone. Did Gibbs come back?"

"Yeah. He's right here."

"Let me talk to him."

Abby could hear some fumbling on the other end of the phone and McGee's voice faintly saying "_Abby wants to talk to you, Boss."_

"Abs?" Gibbs' voice finally came over the line.

"You know how I didn't really ask you for anything this year for Christmas?"

"Spit it out Abby."

"I want the team to come to the pond at Murray Park. There is something awesome everyone needs to see. You too Gibbs. You have to come too. _Please!_"

"When?"

"Like right now. Pronto!"

For a moment only silence came back to her ears from the other end of the line. And she was worried that he was going to deny her but finally his voice returned.

"This better be important Abby. Been a long day."

"Wait! Is that a yes? You're coming?"

"Leaving now."

"Thank you. Thank You. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. Better be good."

"See you in a few. I gotta go," she replied as she saw that Tony appeared to be ending his chat with the other volunteers. Just as he turned to head back her way she quickly slipped the phone back in his coat pocket. She watched as he made his way down along the path around the little pond. The soft glow from the luminaria dedicated to their friends and colleagues lighting his way.

"One hot chocolate for the lady!" he announced when he arrived back to where she stood. Abby took the cup he held out to her. He began sipping from his own cup.

"Thanks," she said quietly. The warmth from the hot cocoa seeped into her hands and fingers. She took a sip and the same feeling radiated throughout her body.

"Wanna sit?" he asked nodding off towards the bench which stood a few feet away. Her reply was to head that way. Before sitting down she gathered the long coat more snugly around her body by pulling the lapels in towards one another with her free hand. Once she was seated Tony took the place beside her.

"That was cool of them huh? To walk around and hand out hot beverages to all the volunteers," he commented.

"Yeah. It was. Oh look!" Abby said cheerfully. Tony turned his head her way and then noticed she had her free hand open and extended out in front of her. He looked down at it.

"What are we looking at exactly?" he questioned.

"Well, it sort of melted but it was a snowflake. I swear it was," she replied staring down at her empty hand. All that remained of the flake was the smallest trace of moisture on the fabric of her glove.

"That's all I get. One lousy snowflake on Christmas Eve," she added.

"Uh I think you are going to get a whole lot more than that Abby!"

She looked away from her hand and over toward him. His head was tilted back and his gaze focused upon the sky above. She followed his lead and peered up.

There were snowflakes by the hundreds floating down on the light wind. Their pace picking up with every moment the pair watched on.

"I think you are going to get your white Christmas after all."

"Yippee!" Abby cried out excitedly. As they continued to watch the sky and the fluffy white flakes as they made the journey down to the ground Abby laid her head on Tony's shoulder. He didn't react but their silence was comfortable and for awhile they stayed that way and enjoyed the snow and the lights and the night.

All of the sudden Abby could hear voices carried on the night air. As they grew louder, nearer, she noted their familiarity. She could hear Ducky and Palmer bickering over their diverging perspectives on the navigational challenges they had encountered on the way along the maze of paths which wound their way through the park. She could make out Breena's softer tone trying to defend her husband's side. Tim and Ellie's voices were laced in the debate attempting to settle down the riled pair of doctors.

Abby smiled softly as she listened.

The only voice she didn't hear ahead of time belonged to Gibbs. For a moment she worried he had eluded the rest of the team and skipped out. But despite not hearing his voice he was the first to come into sight around the bend just before the pond.

"Abby, what did you do?" Tony piped up in inquiry. Suspicion filled his tone.

"I may have made one little phone call while you were getting our hot chocolate."

"Abby I was going to call them. I just hadn't gotten around to it yet," he responded sounding slightly miffed.

"What matters is that they are here to enjoy the lights and the snow with us, right?" She made sure to give her best cute and innocent expression when she spoke the words. A look she knew full well he would find it hard not to give into. Tony accepted her excuse but not without giving her a scolding look first.

"Tony, you're here? How did you get here so fast? I only left you a message about meeting here a few minutes ago," Tim questioned as the group finally arrived at the bench where they sat.

"My methods are a Senior Field Agent secret. Need to know basis only," Tony replied and stood up.

"You made that up!" Tim shot back.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. But it's need to know. And you McCurious are not on the list."

"He was already here. Before I even got here. He did all of this!" Abby blurted out.

"Did what?"

"Take a careful look around. Notice anything?"

The entire group who had been listening to the exchange between Tim and Tony glanced about. Apparently they had been so engrossed in their bickering they hadn't taken a good close look around before this. With the exception of Gibbs who had actually moved a few feet further up the path and was gazing intently down at the luminaria which lined both sides of the walkway. He had noticed. Ducky was the next to catch on.

"Why, Anthony, you did all of this? This is so very special!" the medical examiner remarked while looking down at one of the lit up bags which stood beside the bench. The others followed his gaze. The writing on the outside of the luminaria read _Victoria Mallard_. Tim, Ellie, Breena and Jimmy all began looking about at all the other bags and the people they were dedicated to.

"Yes he did. He volunteered and did all the bags you see here around the pond. Wasn't that totally sweet of him?" Abby chimed in. At this point she knew she was in trouble with Tony if the ever growing mortified look on his face was anything to go on. Maybe she had been a little more outspoken than she should have been but Tony would have downplayed taking any credit for what he had done. She was willing to be in trouble with him for a little while if the others got to witness this side of Tony which they rarely were exposed to.

"Yes. Yes it was," Tim responded softly. He looked Tony in the eye and offered a silent apology.

"Really it was nothing. I mean a few bags and some LEDs and something to write with is all it took. Anybody could have done it. I just got there first. I always was fast on the draw" Tony explained and downplaying it as she knew he would.

"Let's take a look at the others," Jimmy quietly suggested to Breena. She nodded in agreement back at him and they headed off down along the path, stopping off and on to read names and so Jimmy could acquaint her with the fallen.

"Thank you, dear boy, for all of this and for including her," Ducky offered as he gestured first to the other lights and then down at the one which bore his mother's name.

"You're welcome," Tony responded almost shyly. Ducky then turned to the most junior agent in the group.

"Eleanor, would you like me to introduce you to some of my friends and colleagues?"

"I'd be delighted," she replied and the pair headed off. This broke up the gathering a bit and everyone except she, Tim and Tony began to wander about reading the names on the luminaria and talking with one another.

"Oh! Abby here is your other coat. I sort of grabbed it out of your lab. I remembered what you were wearing when you left and thought you might need it," Tim stated and held out the heavy coat which she had not noticed he had been carrying draped over his arm.

"I didn't really think ahead on that one huh?" she commented and took the coat.

"Not really. No." Tim replied with a smile.

Abby went about exchanging the jackets while listening to Tim and Tony's discussion about what time the movie should begin. Abby slipped Tony's coat off her shoulders and put on her own heavier coat over the very thin one she already wore. Abby was so thankful that Tim had the forethought to bring it because now Tony would accept his coat back without resistance. And he needed it. The snow had continued to pick up and a blanket of fresh flakes covered everything including the shoulders of Tony's suit jacket. Once she finished with the clothing exchange she stood up and handed Tony his coat which she noticed he pulled on rather promptly.

"I'm gong to take a look around," Tim commented. He stepped away down the path. Abby looked beyond him as he headed along the path. Her gaze landed on Gibbs who was standing quite a distance up along the walkway – further than any of the others had reached yet.

"Okay now is your chance," she told Tony in a hushed voice.

"My chance to do what Abby?" he inquired quietly.

"To go talk to Gibbs."

"Talk to Gibbs about what? And why are we whispering?"

"Your fight. So you can make up."

"But...I...it was..."

"No buts Mister. You are going over there right this instant and the two of you are working it out."

"There's nothing to work out Abby."

"Yes there is. Now go!" she instructed and gave him a little push in the proper direction on the pathway. Likely knowing resistance was futile Tony headed off in the direction of where the older agent stood.

Abby immediately pulled her phone from the jacket pocket of the lighter coat she had layered under the warmer one. As she did so she spotted Tim returning her way. She put a finger to her lips to keep him from speaking as he arrived in front of her. Instead he simply gave her a confused look. But the confusion quickly vanished as he heard Tony's voice come across over the phone which Abby had put on speaker at a low volume.

"Hey Boss! Snow's really coming down, isn't it?"

"Good catch DiNozzo," Gibbs' voice replied sarcastically.

Realization seem to hit Tim like a head slap from the team leader.

_Abby what did you do?_ he mouthed the words to her.

She ignored him and kept listening to the phone. She would explain later to Tim that when she had been exchanging coats she had called her own phone from Tony's which was in his coat pocket and put it on speaker. She had seen Gibbs off by himself and intended to send Tony his way so they could make up. But she had to have verification they really talked because knowing them they would talk about the weather and then come back saying everything was _fine_. Clearly those two never looked up the definition of the word "fine" in the dictionary.

"Abby sent me down here. We're supposed to talk," Tony's voice said over the open phone line.

"Assigned topic of conversation?" Gibbs inquired.

"She claimed we had a fight earlier."

"Don't recall any fight."

"_Me either_. It was more of a Boss-Second In Command strategy session really."

"Something like that!" Gibbs responded.

At this point Tim attempted to snatch the phone out of Abby's hand but she was took quick and pulled it way. He scolded her by mouthing words to her again so they weren't heard on the other end of the phone. _Abby that's private. Hang up the phone._

Abby adamantly shook her head in the negative at him. She had to make sure Gibbs and Tony were simpatico once again.

Tim crossed his arms over his chest in a display of disagreement. But she noticed he didn't walk away either. He was nosier than he would admit sometimes.

"So then you know what happened? You read my report," Tony's voice asked.

"Didn't read the report yet. Just know that you were in charge on your side of the building. And I know that any changes to the overall plan were to go through me, DiNozzo. I know I didn't hear from you. It wasn't the action you took. I would have done the same. It was that I didn't hear from you first."

"If you had read my report you would also know I found out at a very crucial moment, when ya know all hell was breaking loose, that I had a busted radio. And, yes, I should have double checked it since I had assigned the task to a rookie - Bishop should have done it before we even left headquarters but she got overwhelmed and forgot. And there was no cell reception. I had no way to communicate what was going down."

"Is _that_ why earlier you wanted to reprimand Bishop?"

"You thought I didn't have a reason? What? You think I just like handing out reprimands. Cuz I don't. She doesn't have enough experience yet to know what a little thing like a busted radio can result in. I thought the reprimand might etch it into her brain. She's going to be good she just needs the experience."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me all this earlier in the bullpen?"

"I did Boss. You know the glance of my gaze towards my report on your desk I gave you. I was trying to be subtle because the rest of the team was there. Perhaps that's where we went astray. Subtle was never my forte."

"Tony, I didn't know. I amend my earlier reaction. You write it up and work with Bishop."

"Wait! Did you just apologize? _Amend_? That sounded like..."

"Want the write up on my desk first thing come Monday."

"Understood," Tony said. There was a lull into silence for a moment before Gibbs' voice spoke up. This time more quietly than before.

"What you did here, DiNozzo, it's..." Gibbs' voice started to say but Tony's cut him off in what was likely a rescue attempt.

"You don't have to say anything Boss."

"No. Nope. I do. What you did here it's important. To them. To me."

At hearing this Abby touched the screen on her phone and disconnected the call. A smile lit her face at the two things she had just learned. First, Gibbs knew it was Tony that had set this up even though he hadn't been there when she had blurted it out to the others. And, second, their fight had only been a misunderstanding. Bishop was in a little trouble but it didn't sound as if the consequences were too severe considering.

Abby looked over at Tim and he too had a smile forming on his face. He would never admit to it but she could tell that he didn't particularly care for it when Gibbs and Tony were butting heads either. His reasons were likely vastly different than hers but it was good to see him smiling as well.

"Come on Timmy!" she urged him as she headed off down the pathway towards Gibbs and Tony. He had to walk briskly in order to keep up with her energized pace. But he managed to arrive only a moment behind her. He stepped in beside Tony. Abby took up a place on the other side of Gibbs.

Abby looked down at the line of luminaria in front of where the four of them stood. A little sadness crept in through her joy. The line of bags made her heart ache for her friend. _Jackson Gibbs - Ann Gibbs - Shannon Gibbs - Kelly Gibbs._

Then she noticed the name on her end of that group. Set beside Jackson was _Mike Franks. _

Abby's gaze skimmed back over the line again and paused on the light Tony's gaze was directed down upon. She silently read the name there and then swallowed down hard as her sadness built up a little more. Tony had placed his mother's light closely beside Kelly's. So that she was tucked in between Tony's mother and her own. Her heart uplifted at the thought. She was certain that even if he hadn't realized what he was doing Tony had done this on purpose.

There was only one more light she could make out the name on from her position beside Gibbs. The luminaria bag just beyond where Tim stood was for Tony's old partner _Danny Price_.

Her attention was drawn away by the minor scuffle which ensued when Tim elbowed Tony. The expression on the younger agent's face revealed that the senior field agent had done something Tim was not too pleased with.

Tony put his hands up in surrender and Tim went back to looking at the lights and the snow falling down. Abby kept watching them though for some reason suspecting Tony's surrender had been feigned. And only a handful of moments later her theory was confirmed.

"Tony stop it!" Tim cried out in agitation as the older agent dumped wet cold snow he had collected from the sleeve of his own coat down the back of the junior's agent shirt.

"Knock it off DiNozzo!" the team leader snapped without even looking over at the man beside him.

"Gotcha Boss!" Tony responded. Then he leaned over Tim's way and spoke in a hushed voice to him.

"Later McGee. Snowball fight. You, me and Abby verses Bishop, Palmer and Breena. We will totally take them out."

It was subtle but Abby caught the agreeing nod of the head the other man gave in reply.

As she looked at the snow and the lights she could hear the others approach. They were chatting with one another and their voices carried. Soon everyone was all gathered around the same section of the path. Ducky was the first to address the entire group.

"All of this brings a poem to mind. Yes. I believe it was titled Of Snow And Light. Although I am afraid I don't recall its entirety. And the author's name eludes me. But the little I do remember suits this night so fittingly.

"Can we hear it? At least what you remember of it?" Ellie inquired.

'Well certainly, my dear."

"The _whole_ thing?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. Why not?" she replied.

"I was just thinking that if it was a long poem we might freeze before he reaches the end. Or get buried by all this snow."

"It's not long at all Timothy. At least the piece I recall."

"Go on Duck," Gibbs stated giving his stamp of approval to proceed.

"If you insist."

"Oh we do Dr. Mallard!" Jimmy said ever eager to please.

"Very well then."

Ducky cleared his throat but then fell silent for a moment. He looked to be reciting the words in his head to ensure he had them in the proper order before speaking out loud. Then finally his voice piped up and was carried out into the night air as he recited the poem's words.

_On a winter's night _

_a homeward journey is made of snow and light._

_Numb feet trudge through the ever rising snow._

_Weary eyes are blinded by the swirling white._

_Hands that shake and shiver_

_carry the candle burning so very low._

_Souls of loved ones, _

_those passed on into the light,_

_watch and await_

_and shine bright against the darkened night._

_Their glow thrown onto the path ahead._

_Making a journey of snow and light._

The End

_XIXIX – XIXIX – XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX - XIXIX _

_Thanks for reading! _

_Have a Happy And Safe Holiday Season!_

_Author's Note: _ This story was written prior to the airing of House Rules. Therefore, I had not including John McGee. I would have wanted to say more than just a mention of his name but didn't have the necessary time to add it. So this is a kind of a Christmas past fic I suppose. Additionally, I had two ideas on direction of this story. I chose the kinder one. In the other version Abby and Tony only speak to one another. They are very recently deceased and they watch on as Gibbs and McGee talk and are setting out all the luminaria – something they discovered Abby and Tony had secretly been planning before their deaths. The last two Gibbs and McGee place are for them. Gibbs lights Tony's and McGee's lights Abby's. But I denied my inner Scrooge and Grinch and opted for the kinder more merciful version. Considering in other fandoms I have been called an evil angst writer way more than once you all lucked out. My gift to you.

And, yes, the poem is mine. I did not swipe it from anyone.


End file.
